


Of Rings and Rocks

by orphan_account



Series: Starco Oneshots by Cake [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Star doesn't really get Earth things, edible glitter, is edible glitter a tag, should i... should i tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco needs to reconsider how he phrases things.</p><p>(Request for PineStarShip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rings and Rocks

"That one, how much is that one?"

The shop assistant scowled at Marco's finger prodding the glass, pointing to a white gold engagement ring with a diamond glittering at the top.

Removing his finger and wiping the glass clean, the man stated, "one thousand dollars. We accept cards," he peered over his round glasses, "but  _not_  credit cards."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I'd like to purchase it, please."

"And how do you propose to pay for it, young man?"

"Debit card," he smiled through gritted teeth, "thank you, sir."

The employee unhooked a bundle of keys from his belt and used them to unlock the cabinet, taking out the ring Marco had requested and returning to his designated position behind the counter, securing the ring inside a black velvet box. Marco swiftly payed and took the ring, ignoring the man's comment of 'good luck, you'll need it,' and venturing outside into the bitter cold again.

When he looked at the jeweler's bag, he was overcome with fear, his nerves crawling like bugs in his veins. How in hell was he gonna propose to Star? Just thinking about it made him want to throw up, and doing it in person would be damn near impossible. Skin tingling in the breeze, he tightened his hoodie strings and started walking towards the bus stop.

Would Star even understand what he was doing? He recalled that he'd briefly explained earth proposal and marriage to her, but doubted she'd remember that. She'd probably get huffy that he hadn't bought her a flaming unicorn to ride into the sunset with. Ugh, this was a horrendous nightmare. Maybe it was too soon for this?

God, no. Ten years they'd been together. He'd been ready practically since they left school. They lived together, slept together (both innocently and otherwise), ate together, fought monsters together, they even sang together in the shower. This was definitely the time. Things had never been better for them! Yes, he could  _do this_ , he could-

Oh, no. She was walking his way.

Avoid eye contact, avoid, avoid-

"Marco! I wondered where you'd gone!"

 _Crap_.

"Oh, Star! Hey! What... What brings you into town?"

"We ran out of edible glitter. Mash potato just didn't seem sparkly enough. You?"

_Now's the time, ask her!_

"Oh, me? Just... Taking a walk."

_Oh, you moron._

Star looked at him at an angle. "Are you feeling okay? Here, here, I know how to cheer you up. You're gonna looove this!" She reached for his hand and dug around in her pocket. "Whoo. Kinda sweaty there, aren't you? Anyway, here."

Pressed into his palm was a mildly chewed (but still dry) gummy ring and a shiny pebble that looked sort of like the ones in their backyard.

"Star... What is this?" He questioned.

"Ta-da! A ring with a pretty rock!" She blinked. "That does make us engaged, right?"

Marco spluttered, laughing. "Wha- no, I- oh my god. This isn't what I meant at all but honestly, it's even better."

Star frowned. "Oh. Sorry."

"No, no!" Marco's laughter ceased as he comforted his girlfriend. "It's great, really. Odd, but great. And if you're really serious about getting married?"

Star's eyes brightened and she nodded vigorously.

"Ok then," He chuckled, reaching into the jeweler's bag and bringing out the box. In his mildly shocked and flustered state, he opened the box, not bothering to kneel. "This is what we usually give to propose marriage," he said, "but who cares? The important thing is, yes, I'll marry you."

Star froze for a moment, staring at the ring he'd slipped onto her finger, and then squealed, clenching him in a tight hug.

" _Oh my god oh my god oh my god I didn't think you'd say yes and I wasn't expecting this at all and I still need to buy glitter and this is pretty oh my god_ **Marco!** "

"Whoa, easy there! It's alright!" He kissed her cheek gently. "How about we go get that glitter?"

And that was that. A bunch of seconds, a handful of heartbeats. He'd  _asked_. Everything went  _kinda sorta_ according to plan.

Well, Star ate the gummy ring on the way back. But that was okay.

He'd pretty much expected that.

 

 


End file.
